Vs. Hitmonlee
Vs. Hitmonlee is the third episode of the first season of Pokémon Tales: Silver. It aired 6/24/2018. Story Dawn rushes ahead in Cherrygrove Town, several stands set up to take advantage of the attention from the contest. Silver and Lyra linger behind, Silver scanning the stands. Silver: These guys take their contests seriously. Lyra: They’re not the only one! Dawn looks so, radiant with her enthusiasm, doesn’t she? Silver: Radiant? I, guess so. Lyra: I bet she’s looking for a dazzling new outfit to wear for the contest. She loves to show off her natural beauty. Silver: Are you okay? You sound like you’re having difficulty with some of those words. Lyra: (Dumbfounded) Nothing gets past you, huh? Silver’s eyes are closed as he looks towards Lyra and laughs sheepishly, when somebody bumps into his shoulder. The two spin, the other guy’s bag being knocked to the ground. He has brown hair, and is wearing a green striped shirt and blue jeans. Silver bends down to pick the bag up. Silver: Sorry about that. Kenny: Hey, no problem. Looks like your girlfriend there got you embarrassed about something! Silver: (Embarrassed) Girlfriend? Lyra: Sadly, he’s not my boyfriend. He’s got eyes on another girl. Silver gasps in a panic, looking away. Kenny chuckles at that, then gasps as well. Kenny: Dawn?! Dawn: Kenny! Dawn rushes over, giving Kenny a hug. She breaks away, Kenny trying to hide his red face. Dawn: I knew you were competing in contests in the region, but I never imagined I’d run into you here! Kenny: Uh, yeah. It is certainly a surprise. Are you going to compete as well? Dawn: I am. Silver here convinced me that I should compete as long as we’re here. Kenny’s eyes turn serious as he glares Silver down. Silver returns the glare in kind. Kenny: Did he now? Silver: I didn’t do much of anything. I merely told her there was one here. Dawn: Either way, I finally get the chance to show Silver how my training with him influenced my contest ability. Kenny: So he’s a friend you’ve spent a good amount of time with. Dawn: Yes. (Concerned) Is that a problem? Lyra: Ah, I’m sure it isn’t! Now come on! Surely you’re still looking for something to wear for the contest! Kenny: Oh, the contests here don’t require you to dress up. It seems weird to me, but I don’t go against it. Dawn: Well, perhaps a “noble” woman like myself still likes to dress up for such occasions. Let’s go, Lyra. Lyra leads Dawn off, sighing in relief. Lyra: (Under breath) Escaped that tense situation. Dawn: What was that? Lyra: Nothing! Silver and Kenny continue to stare each other down, Kenny serious. Kenny: So, you have a crush on her. Silver: And you seem to be a close friend. If you’re competing in the contest, I wish you luck. I know the potential Dawn has. Kenny: Makes me wonder how friendly you two are. Silver scowls at this, as Kenny gains confidence. Kenny: How about a little wager? If I win this contest, you go on your way, and let Dawn travel with me. Silver: I decline. Kenny: (Irritated) What?! Silver: I am simply here to watch a friend in a contest because she asked. I have no plans on traveling further with her unless she asks. Who Dawn travels with and where she goes, that should be up to her, shouldn’t it? Kenny groans at that, as he walks past Silver. Kenny: Then when I win, I’ll ask her to travel with me before she can ask you. Kenny keeps on walking, as Silver remains tense. He then lets out a heavy sigh. Silver: What kind of mess am I into now? End Scene The Cherrygrove Contest hall is filled with people. On the stage is Mr. Contesta, Mr. Sukizo and Nurse Joy at the judges table. Standing as MC is a woman that resembles Marian, wearing a traditional periwinkle kimono. Jillian: Hello everyone! Thank you for coming! I’m your Johto MC Jillian and I am proud to introduce our judges! Head of the Contest committee we have Mr. Contesta! Head of the Pokémon Fan Club it’s Mr. Sukizo! And we have Cherrygrove’s very own Nurse Joy! We have a spectacle of a show for you today, so sit back and enjoy the show! First off we have Kenny! Kenny walks out onto stage, in his regular street clothes but possessing an umbrella. He draws a Pokéball. Kenny: Castform, it’s showtime! Kenny throws his Pokéball, choosing Castform. Castform: Castform! Kenny: Rain Dance! Castform glows blue, as rain clouds form overhead and rains on the stage. Kenny opens his umbrella up to protect him, as Castform’s Forecast ability causes it to change forms into its Rainy form. Kenny twirls the umbrella, the rain splattering around. Kenny: Hurricane! Castform shouts loudly as it spins, releasing a Hurricane. Kenny crouches down, using the umbrella as a shield. The Hurricane is too strong, as the wind cause the umbrella to fold up and be torn away into the current. Kenny: And Thunder! Castform sparks with electricity, firing a powerful Thunder into the storm cloud. The umbrella floats aimlessly through the Hurricane winds, as Thunder strikes it dead on, frying it. The crowd cheers from this performance as the rain dies down while Kenny and Castform take their bow. Silver: So, this is a contest. Silver and Lyra sit in the stands, Lyra entranced. Lyra: Such a display! He was definetely going macho on that one! (Elbows Silver) Possibly to show up a tough guy. Silver looks away, scratching his face as he does. The contest continues, featuring a Sunkern using Ingrain, a Sentret using Helping Hand, a Skorupi using Pin Missile like fireworks, and a Whismur releasing a Screech. Chinchou shines with Charge, while Shuckle uses Withdraw. Jillian: And our last performance of the day! Making her Johto debut, it is Dawn of the Berlitz family! Dawn walks out onto the stage, everyone gasping in surprise. Dawn is wearing a green qipao dress, it tight to her body. It has the pattern of flowers on her dress, which are in actuality the plants of a Venusaur. Her hair is put up in a bun on the back of her head. She walks to center stage, as she bows to the crowd. Dawn: Thank you for gracing us with this opportunity. And now, allow me to repay the favor. Cherubi! Bless us with your presence! Dawn throws a Pokéball in a ball capsule, choosing Cherubi. Cherubi is released in a wave of fire, which breaks as it lands on the ground. The crowd roars in applause from this. Jillian: Wow! You can tell that she’s a coordinator from Sinnoh! There, flashy attires and dramatic entrances are a commonality! Dawn: A dramatic entrance is not the only thing we are known for! Cherubi, Sunny Day! Cherubi glows gold, as the sunlight shines brightly in the arena. Those in the crowd use their arms to shield them from the light, as Cherubi moves like a blur on the stage, glowing pink as it runs in a circle and leaves flowers in its wake. Jillian: Dawn is utilizing Cherubi’s Chlorophyl ability! But what move is that it’s using? Dawn: Flower Shield! Cherubi finishes the circle, having created a ring of flowers. The pink energy spreads inward of the circle, as it becomes a field of flowers that bloom and reach for the sun. Dawn walks into the field of flowers, twirling as she does. Dawn: And Magical Leaf! Cherubi spins, releasing green energy leaves that spin around the field of flowers and Dawn. Dawn sits with her legs to the side in the flowers as Cherubi lands on her shoulder, the two being bathed in the leaves. She gets a standing ovation. Jillian: Incredible! Dawn has shown the level of skill needed to get to the Top 16 of the Sinnoh Grand Festival! Silver is awe struck by the performance, with Lyra nudging him again. Lyra: Well? Is she radiant now? Silver: (Mesmerized) Yeah. Truly radiant. End Scene Dawn’s Buneary Bounces off a Mankey, knocking it to the ground. Kenny’s Hitmonlee pushes through an Onix’s Sandstorm and strikes it with Hi Jump Kick. Buneary goes foot first with Jump Kick to knock back a Crawdaunt, as Hitmonlee Tackles a Combee. Dawn and Kenny stand on opposite sides of each other on the battlefield. Kenny looks tense and intimidated. Dawn: Relax Kenny. It isn’t like this is the first time we’ve battled. Kenny: Heh. Maybe. But this time I’m going to win. Jillian: And what is a familiar scene for these two is a battle against each other! 5 minutes on the clock, and begin! Dawn: Buneary, bless us with your presence! Dawn throws her Pokéball, choosing Buneary. Buneary comes out in a wave of red petals. Dawn: Buneary! Kenny: Hitmonlee, it’s showtime! Kenny throws his Pokéball, choosing Hitmonlee. Hitmonlee: Lee! Dawn: Buneary, let’s use Bounce! Kenny: Heh. Hitmonlee, hit it with Mega Kick! Buneary Bounces into the air, going high above Hitmonlee. Hitmonlee steps back to take a stance, as he swings his leg skyward. His leg uncoils and stretches skyward as his foot glows a metallic light blue. Buneary and Dawn are caught off guard, as Mega Kick strikes Buneary under the jaw. Buneary falls back and hits the ground. Dawn’s points plummet. Jillian: Amazing! Hitmonlee stretched his leg to hit an airborne target! Silver: Incredible. This is the first time I’ve ever seen someone train a Hitmonlee to be able to do that so easily. Lyra: Looks like you have steep competition. He’s definetely trying to show how tough he is. Silver: You say that as if he’s trying to prove something. Lyra: Pfffh! Please! Against a cool and composed guy like you? He thinks he doesn’t stand a chance with Dawn now that you’re in the picture. He’s trying to show his strength to appeal to her. Silver: To think he can do that with this battle style. Dawn: If that won’t work. Let’s go for Thunder Punch! Kenny: Tackle! Buneary charges forward, ear covered in electricity. Hitmonlee charges forward with a Tackle, the two stalemating before pushing each other back. Both coordinators lose points. Kenny: Hitmonlee has the ability Limber. That means we don’t have to risk paralysis from your moves! Hitmonlee, let’s go for Focus Punch! Dawn: (Groans) Ice Beam! Hitmonlee takes a stance, holding his right fist up which glows in a powerful blue aura. Buneary fires Ice Beam, as Hitmonlee steps back with his right foot, turning his body to the side and causing Ice Beam to miss. Hitmonlee then steps back forward and stretches his arm, shooting Focus Punch at full speed at Buneary. Buneary leaps to the side, barely dodging the attack. Both coordinators lose points. Dawn: This isn’t good. All that power and he’s keeping us at a distance. You have certainly grown, Kenny. Kenny: Nice of you to notice. I’m strong enough to take on any opponent! Kenny’s eyes glance out to the crowd, looking at Silver. Dawn seizes on this distraction. Dawn: Buneary, go for Jump Kick! Kenny: Hi Jump Kick! Buneary leaps forward, its foot glowing orange as it goes to kick Hitmonlee. Hitmonlee maneuvers around to get behind Buneary, his knee glowing a bright orange. Buneary kicks the ground, grimacing from the recoil. Dawn: Quick! Bounce! Buneary forces its other foot to the ground, doing a one foot Bounce. It gets high enough to shoot over Hitmonlee, who swings his Hi Jump Kick straight into the ground. Hitmonlee moans from the recoil, as Buneary comes down and Bounces off Hitmonlee’s head, forcing him to the ground. Buneary lands on the ground, foot still hurting. Both coordinators lose points, but Kenny’s drops more. Silver: Heh. That was an incredible tactic by Dawn. Using the second foot to use a Bounce attack. She certainly has expanded off the training I gave her. Kenny: Mega Kick! Dawn: Stop it with Ice Beam! Hitmonlee extends his leg, as Buneary fires Ice Beam. Ice Beam hits Hitmonlee’s leg, causing it to freeze and stop stretching, just barely stopping in front of Buneary’s face. Kenny’s points take a hit as time runs out. Jillian: That’s it! And the winner is Dawn! Dawn wins her first Johto contest! Dawn lets out a sigh of relief, as Buneary hops into her arms, nuzzling up against her. Dawn: Yes, that was excellently done, Buneary. I’m so proud of you! Hitmonlee looks upset, as Kenny pats him on the shoulder. Kenny: It’s alright, Hitmonlee. You did great. Dawn is awarded the Cherrygrove ribbon, as she, Silver, Lyra and Kenny meet up afterwards. Kenny: I guess I’m a step behind you again, Dawn. Dawn: To be fair, I am quite surprised on the occurrence. I hadn’t planned on competing in contests again, but maybe I’ll keep going. Kenny: In that case, I shall see you again. (He does a curtsy) Ms. Berlitz. Kenny walks off, as Dawn is embarrassed and frustrated. Dawn: CALL ME DAWN! Dawn covers her mouth after yelling, Lyra snickering at it. Dawn: Apologies on that. Silver: You weren’t kidding when you said you got stronger. That was a very impressive performance. Dawn: Thank you, Silver. Where are you of to now? Silver: Violet City. That’s where the closest gym leader is. Lyra: Then you’ll have to take Route 30. We’re going up that way to see Mr. Pokémon. We should totally travel together till then. Dawn: (Flustered) What?! Silver: Why not? As long as we’re on the same path. Dawn: Re-really? If, if that’s not too much of a hassle for you. Silver: Not at all. Main Events * Dawn battles against Kenny in the Cherrygrove Contest, winning and claiming her first Johto ribbon. * Kenny and Silver become rivals for Dawn's affection. * Kenny reveals he owns a Hitmonlee. Characters * Dawn Berlitz * Kenny * Silver * Lyra * Jillian * Mr. Contesta * Mr. Sukizo * Nurse Joy * coordinators Pokémon * Cherubi (Dawn's) * Buneary (Dawn's) * Castform (Kenny's) * Hitmonlee (Kenny's) * Sunkern * Sentret * Skorupi * Whismur * Chinchou * Shuckle * Mankey * Onix * Crawdaunt * Combee Trivia * Despite Brendan traveling to Johto before, this is the first time that a Johto contest is seen. * With Kenny owning a Hitmonlee, all the members of the "Hitmon" evolution line have been owned by main characters or rivals. * Lyra tries to subtly hint to Silver on how pretty Dawn is. He shows off an oblivious to this manner of persuasion, similar to Ian. * This marks the first time there is a romantic rivalry in the franchise, with characters actively fighting each other for someone's affection. ** However, this is so far one sided as Silver hasn't stooped to Kenny's level yet. * Hitmonlee's ability to stretch his limbs is based off Bruno's Hitmonlee in the Pokémon Adventures manga. Category:Episodes Category:Pokémon Tales Category:Pokémon Tales: Silver Category:Pokémon Tales: Contests